PARMI NOUS
by ABC-HS
Summary: Baekhyun tak tau, bagaimana bisa ia bahagia disaat dirinya adalah seorang korban. Jika tertarik, silahkan baca. Ini GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**PARMI NOUS**_

" _oppa, saat kita memiliki anak nanti, oppa ingin anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan?"_

 _Sang pria tersenyum. Lalu kemudian mengecup puncak kepala wanita-nya itu._

" _aku tidak peduli itu laki-laki atau perempuan, yang terpenting, dia lahir dari rahim-mu" ucap sang pria telak, yang mana membuat wanita-nya tertunduk merona._

 _._

 **PARMI NOUS**

Byun Baekhyun. Oh Sehun. Oh Luhan. Park Chanyeol.

Genre: GS! Drama, etcetera.

Pair: Chanbaek apa Hunbaek.

Ini seimbang ya, cuma diurut berdasarkan abjad. Masih bingung mau Chanbaek ato Hunbaek. kalo Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, trus Luhan sama siapa dong? Masa iya sama Sehun? Ya kagaklah, ini bukan genre incest. Lagian gue juga bingung mau masangin Luhan sama siapa lagi.

Warning: ini ff dibuat atas usaha saya sendiri, jadi mohon dihargai dengan memberikan komentar apakah pantas dilanjut atau tidak. Terimakasih.

 **.**

 **PARMI NOUS**

.

Ia menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 13.28. Gelisah menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. _'ini hampir tiga puluh menit, ya tuhan! Kemana 'sih dia?'_

Gadis itu –yang bernama Baekhyun- menggeram kesal menunggu kekasih hati yang tak kunjung datang. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi, tapi panggilannya tak diangkat.

Dari tadi seharusnya ia sudah bersenang-senang bersama sang kekasih.

Jangan berfikiran kotor ya. Bersenang-senang maksudnya, menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama kekasihnya di taman bermain. Iya, _kencan_ maksudnya.

Tapi hampir tiga puluh menit ia menunggu, batang hidung kekasihnya itu belum juga tampak. Jangankan hidung, ujung rambutnya pun tidak sama sekali.

Iya, karena Chanyeol –kekasihnya- itu tinggi, dan mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink terang –maklum, ini gaya anak kuliahan katanya, tapi Baekhyun masih heran dengan pilihan warnanya-, maka Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah mengenali Chanyeol walau hanya melihat ujung rambutnya saja.

Oke, sekali lagi Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, dan tepat angka menitnya menunjukkan angka tiga puluh, ia mendengar suara berat yang tak asing memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati lambaian lelaki itu. Seonggok daging, manusia, makhluk yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Bolehkah sekarang Baekhyun mengumpat? Apalagi saat melihat senyum lebar pemuda itu. Tidak merasa bersalah, heh?

"Tiga puluh menit Park Chanyeol, dan aku seperti orang bodoh disini! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku, huh? Sekarang berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal sebelum aku lebih kesal lagi dari ini" ucap baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

Ia bahkan melewatkan panggilan manisnya, yang biasa tersemat kata _'oppa'_ didalamnya, menandakan ia benar-benar marah.

Sekedar informasi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kuliah di universitas yang sama, hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Chanyeol setahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

Mereka awalnya bisa saling mengenal karena memasuki organisasi yang sama. Sekarang lebih sering disebut Klub Musik. Dan lebihnya lagi, fakultas mereka bersebelahan. Sering berjumpa di kantin fakultas yang digabung jadi satu, yang berujung hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

Oke, lupakan sejarahnya dulu, kembali lagi sekarang dimana Chanyeol tersenyum masam mendengar _repetan_ kekasih cantiknya itu.

' _Ya ampun, si cerewet ini´,_ batinnya nelangsa.

"aku menunggu" ucap Baekhyun dengan gaya _bossy,_ dengan _sneaker_ yang diketuk-ketukkan dan dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

Chanyeol memang kadang terlambat pada acara kencan mereka, tapi hari ini adalah rekor terbaru baginya. Tiga puluh menit tepat!. Mungkin lewat beberapa detik. Itu tidak penting.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah, kenapa harus hari ini? Seharusnya ini menjadi hari spesial mereka.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mereka berencana akan merayakan kelulusan Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi mantan mahasiswa. Dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol baru selesai sidang omong-omong.

Bukannya ingin sombong, tapi chanyeol itu memang hebat, dimata Baekhyun tentunya. Belum selesai kuliah, ia sudah diterima bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi golongan atas. Kabar yang lebih baik lagi, Chanyeol sekarang sudah diterima menjadi pegawai tetap disana. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang cukup membanggakan? Iya kan?

Makanya Baekhyun kesal, kabar bahagia harusnya dirayakan dengan perasaan bahagia. Tapi Chanyeol selalu saja membuat Baekhyun menahan hatinya agar tak mengumpat kuat-kuat. Benar-benar..

"baek, sumpah aku tidak bermaksud terlambat, tapi tadi aku menerima kabar buruk"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "kabar buruk apa?" Agak sedikit khawatir.

"tadi luhan menelponku.." ada sedikit jeda.

' _sial, Luhan lagi'_

"dia menelponku sambil menangis, ibunya masuk rumah sakit, kena serangan jantung lagi, aku bergegas kesana, sampai disana, sangat sulit menenangkannya, ini saja aku baru bisa pergi setelah ia tertidur dan kakaknya datang, itupun aku langsung berbegas kemari dan tak sempat menelponmu "

"tapi dia kan bisa menghubungi orang lain?" sejujurnya, ingin Baekhyun berkata kasar, tapi karena ini menyangkut nyawa, jadi dia menyimpannya sendiri.

"Baek, aku sahabatnya, kalau kau tidak lupa" ucap chanyeol dengan nada sedikit tegas.

"oke" balas baekhyun singkat, tidak ingin membahasnya lagi.

Mencoba menahan gondoknya dengan bersikap manis. Walau hatinya masih tak terima. Seharusnya ia sedang marah sekarang.

Baekhyun tau kalau chanyeol sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Mereka berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Baekhyun sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa gadis kaya raya seperti Luhan berteman dengan orang biasa seperti chanyeol.

Bukan maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja hubungan seperti itu terasa _antimainstream_ dimata orang banyak, termasuk Baekhyun.

Awal baekhyun mengenal luhan adalah saat ia mulai akrab dengan Chanyeol. Kesan pertama yang didapatinya adalah bahwa Luhan itu gadis cantik yang sangat anggun, ia pendiam dan tertutup, tapi anehnya, saat bersama chanyeol , luhan mampu menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi. Baekhyun sering memperhatikan hal itu.

Saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengenalkannya langsung pada luhan, tatapan mata luhan itu datar, ada sedikit kesan mengintimidasi disana, tatapan sombong khas seorang _chaebol_. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa luhan sangat tidak menyukainya seolah baekhyun sedang merebut miliknya.

Chanyeol. Baekhyun awalnya berpikir bahwa luhan itu menyukai chanyeol. Tapi kemudian luhan tersenyum kecil saat menyapanya. Baekhyun bingung mendeskripsikannya, karena gadis itu benar-benar susah untuk dibacanya.

Mungkin Chanyeol satu-satunya orang lain yang dipercaya Luhan, mengingat kekasihnya itu sudah bersama Luhan sejak sekolah dasar..

Lalu chanyeol mengingatkannya untuk memaklumi sikap Luhan. Oke, baekhyun memang memaklumi sikap luhan. Dari awal, kalau dingat-ingat. Tapi sampai sekarang baekhyun sama sekali tidak dekat dengan luhan, sekalipun ia adalah sahabat chanyeol.

Dan juga, sampai sekarang setiap bertemu, baekhyun selalu bersikap formal kepada gadis itu, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan memanggilnya _sunbae_ , berbeda dengan chanyeol yang ia panggil dengan sebutan manis _'oppa'_ atau bahkan memanggil namanya saja kalau sedang kesal pada lelaki itu.

"oppa, bagimana pekerjaanmu? Berjalan lancar?" Baekhyun kembali ke mode manisnya.

"ya.. akhir-akhir ini perusahaan sering menang tender, alhasil para karyawan sekarang makin sibuk. Maafkan aku ya, kalau-kalau nanti aku semakin sering mengabaikanmu, tapi percayalah, saat senggang, aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk kita berdua" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Nah, ini dia. Sikap chanyeol yang lembut penuh perhatian inilah yang membuat ia semakin jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Mungkin ini alasan gadis sekelas luhan tidak keberatan berteman dengan chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah orang biasa dengan segala kesederhanaannya.

Dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung memilikinya.

"aku baik-baik saja oppa, toh, oppa melakukannya juga untuk masa depan bukan?" mata baekhyun berkilat, menyiratkan sesuatu dengan ucapannya, dan sepertinya chanyeol menangkap baik maksud dari ucapan baekhyun. Namun ia diam saja.

Dan keterdiamannya membuat Baekhyun jadi bingung.

"oppa baik-baik saja?" chanyeol tersentak lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Tersenyum skeptis.

"eum, aku baik-baik saja, hanya teringat dengan beberapa pekerjaan, _well_ , untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan dari tuan puteri-ku ini, kau ingin apa _princess_?" baekhyun merasa chanyeol tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol membuatnya senang.

Lalu dengan gaya _bossy_ nya ia menunjuk kedai eskrim di taman bermain itu.

"pertama, kau harus mentraktir ku satu _cup jumbo_ rasa stroberi, wahai pangeran" setelahnya baekhyun terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya yang ber _-roleplay_ ria.

Saat baekhyun sedang asik menyendok eskrimnya yang berwarna merah muda, baekhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rambut chanyeol yang juga berwarna sama.

Lain kali, Baekhyun akan menyarankan Chanyeol untuk mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam atau setidaknya coklat gelap. Tidak lucu kan kalau ia melihat chanyeol sedang menggambar sketsa dengan setelan dasi dan kemeja, tapi rambutnya berwarna pink? Kecuali kalau chanyeol ingin menjadi anggota _boyband._ Ha.

Pernah beberapa kali baekhyun menyinggung soal mengubah warna rambut, tapi yang ada, laki-laki itu malah cemberut. Cih, sangat tidak cocok dengan usianya. Dan juga jenis kelaminnya. (XD)

Jadi untuk hari ini ia tidak ingin Chanyeol cemberut.

 **.**

 **PARMI NOUS**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendekatinya perlahan. Tubuh itu tampak lesu, sama sekali tidak ada ketegapan didalam sana. Mata gadis itu masih terpaku pada seseorang yang terbaring didepannya.

Ibunya Luhan.

hanyeol bisa merasakan kesedihan dari raut wajah itu. Juga rasa takut akan kehilangan.

Chanyeol pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun silam. Saat gadis itu dan keluarganya ditinggalkan ayahnya menuju tempat yang lebih baik saat ia dan luhan masih SMP. Untung saja luhan memiliki ibu yang tabah dan kakak lelaki yang berjiwa dewasa dan bertanggung jawab menggantikan ayah mereka menjadi kepala keluarga.

Dan dirinya, yang siap mendampingi luhan sebagai sahabat, kapanpun gadis itu membutuhkannya.

Bagi seseorang yang tak kenal dekat, luhan memang terlihat sangat pendiam dan kaku, tapi sebenarnya luhan adalah gadis yang sangat ceria. Hanya saja terkadang ia mudah terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Seperti saat sekarang ini.

Chanyeol memberi usapan lemput pada pundak luhan. Yang mana dibalas dengan genggaman ditangannya. Seolah-olah, itu adalah pegangan terakhirnya untuk bertahan.

"kuatkan dirimu, oke?" ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan menoleh padanya, lalu tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya kembali meleleh. Dalam hati chanyeol merutuk. Seharusnya dia diam saja dari tadi.

' _dasar mulut bodoh'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak sanggup kehilangan mama" ucapnya sambil menggeleng dan terisak.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihatnya, langsung merengkuhnya. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat Luhan menangis,

"jangan begini luhan, kumohon. Aku menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, percayalah" lalu dikecupnya puncak kepala luhan. Memberikan kenyamanan kepada gadis itu.

Chanyeol terus memeluk Luhan tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Membuat seseorang didepan pintu kamar tersebut mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak masuk.

Ia tersenyum simpul.

' _chanyeol adalah yang terbaik untuk adikku'_

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue.._

.

Makasih ya buat reader yang mau baca, mohon beri tanggapannya buat ff ini, apakah pantas dilanjut atau tidak. Terimakasih.

.

OMAKE

.

 _Chanyeol ternganga. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin seolah sosok itu adalah orang lain, bukan dirinya. Chanyeol sangat yakin bukan dirinya saja laki-laki yang mengecat rambut, tapi..._

 _Demi Tuhan, Astagaa._

" _Luhan, kau bercanda? Ya ampun, ini mencolok sekali" Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap nanar pada rambutnya yang sudah dirubah Luhan menjadi berwarna pink terang. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Awalnya Luhan hanya mengajaknya sekedar_ hang out _di pusat perbelanjaan, lalu kemudian ia mengajak Chanyeol memasuki salon, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengecat rambutnya._

 _Pantaskah dia menyalahkan Luhan disaat dirinya sendiri mudah luluh dengan bujukan gadis itu?_

" _memangnya kenapa? Warnanya bagus 'kok. Kau tau kan aku sangat menyukai warna Pink. Itu sangat cocok denganmu. Bahkan aku berpikir kau semakin tampan sekarang Park Chan. Seperti member boyband" ucap Luhan menggebu sambil mengacungkan dua buah jempolnya._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Oke, karena Luhan memujinya, maka ia berusaha menerimanya._

 _Tapi, saat ia menatap cermin lagi, ia kembali gusar. Perasaannya tidak enak._

 _Tuh 'kan? Benar saja._

 _Saat berjalan, beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya. Lebih tepatnya menatap rambutnya aneh._

' _ya tuhan, tenggelamkan saja aku' batin Chanyeol nelangsa._


	2. Chapter 2 : Masa Lalu

CHAPTER 2

Byun Baekhyun. Oh Sehun. Oh Chanyeol.

Genre: GS! Drama, etcetera.

Pair: Chanbaek apa Hunbaek. Chanlu

.

 **PARMI NOUS**

.

Chanyeol masih memandang wajah cantik yang terlelap itu. Luhan baru saja tertidur. Ia membaringkan Tubuh Luhan disofa kamar rawat nyonya Oh dengan kepala Luhan yang berada dipangkuannya.

Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus rambut Luhan. Menghantarkan kenyamanan kepada gadis itu.

Dari dulu Luhan tak pernah berubah. Tetap cantik bahkan saat tertidur. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Ia menghela nafas.

Lalu mulai berandai-andai.

Andai saja ia memiliki status sosial yang sama dengan Luhan. Atau andai saja Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga _Chaebol_. Atau lagi andai saja ia memiliki sedikit keberanian.

Mungkin ia tak perlu bersusah payah menghadapi ketakutannya. Ketakutannya akan Luhan yang menderita.

Mengalami hal yang sama seperti ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tidur tenang di alam sana.

Karena ia tau Luhan mencintai _siapa._ Dan dirinya tau ia mencintai _siapa._

.

 **PARMI NOUS**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan ini terasa bersih padahal ia sudah dua jam disini.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Berarti jam makam malam sudah lewat dan Luhan belum makan sama sekali dari tadi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mengangkat kepala Luhan lalu membaringkannya dengan lembut disofa.

Berinisiatif keluar rumah sakit mencari makanan untuk Luhan.

Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendapati sosok familiar sedang terduduk di kursi lorong rumah sakit. _Kenapa dia tidak masuk?_

Itu Oh Sehun. Kakak kandung Luhan. Pemuda dengan pesona yang sama seperti yang Luhan miliki.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Hanya saja paras Sehun memiliki ketegasan seorang lelaki, sedangkan Luhan memiliki keanggunan seorang wanita. Persamaan mereka Persis seperti anak kembar, walau kenyataannya Sehun empat tahun lebih tua dari Luhan.

'H-Hyung, kenapa ada disini? Tidak masuk?" Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat sama sekali. (bayangin senyum tipis Sehun kayak di teaser individual Ko Ko Bop nya pas scene terakhir)

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengecek sebentar, tapi sepertinya semua baik-baik saja, ada kau disini" ucap Sehun penuh arti.

"apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Sehun kali ini.

"tidak hyung, aku mau membeli makan untuk Luhan. Dia belum makan."

Sehun diam-diam mendesah lega. Tidak salah ia mempercayakan Luhan pada pemuda baik hati ini.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak. Tapi ia tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Sehun.

"bisa, apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku?"

"tidak disini Chanyeol, ayo turun kebawah"

Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang Sehun untuk turun kebawah. Sesampainya di lobi rumah sakit, beberapa pasang mata menatap tertarik pada dua pemuda tampan tersebut. Tapi tak seorangpun dari keduanya yang menghiraukan tatapan itu.

Sehun membawanya ke kedai kopi di samping rumah sakit. Sehun tak serta merta langsung bicara. Ia memesan secangkir kopi terlebih dahulu dan Chanyeolpun melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat pesanan mereka datang dan saat keduanya selesai meneguk sekali kopinya, mereka lantas terdiam. Membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Mengira-ngira apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan dengannya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Sehun dengan nada tenangnya.

"silahkan tanya hyung, aku akan menjawab jika bisa" ucap Chanyeol skeptis. merasa tak tenang untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui sama sekali.

Sehun itu kaku luar dan dalam. Mungkin pelatihan sebagai pemimpin yang diberikan Tuan Oh sejak Sehun masih kecil menjadikannya pribadi yang seperti itu.

Luhan sering bercerita mengenai Sehun. Bagaimana pria itu yang hidup bak Putra Mahkota.

Diumurnya yang masih kanak-kanak, yang seharusnya masih aktif bermain dan bersosialisasi bersama teman-temannya, Sehun sudah diberikan berbagai macam pelajaran ini itu tentang perusahaan konstruksi, menjadi arsitek yang handal, dan juga strategi-strategi bisnis yang mungkin sebagian besar tidak diajarkan di bangku perkuliahan.

Sehun benar-benar dipersiapkan secara matang. Jadi tidak heran, disaat dirinya baru tamat sekolah menengah atas, disaat ayahnya meninggal dunia, Sehun sudah dipercaya menjadi seorang pemimpin di perusahaan.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membawa dampak akan sifat Sehun yang sekarang.

.

 **PARMI NOUS**

 **.**

"apa kau mencintai Luhan?" jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang demi mendengar hal itu. Firasatnya yang tidak tenang memang benar sedari tadi.

Chanyeol mencoba tenang saat ia membuka suara.

"mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut sayang hyung, aku menyayangi Luhan"

"sebagai apa? Tidak sebagai wanita?"

"aku menyayangi Luhan sebagai seorang sahabat" ucap Chanyeol yakin.

"kau yakin? Atau aku yang salah lihat?"

Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut tanpa sadar.

"salah lihat?" beo-nya.

"aku laki-laki Chanyeol, sama sepertimu. Kau mungkin bisa membohongi yang lainnya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tau kau mencintai adikku"

"hyung i-itu.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah demi menyangkal pernyataan itu.

"kau sendiri tau kan Chanyeol, Luhan adalah adikku satu-satunya, dan aku sangat menyayanginya"

"siapapun tidak akan bisa membencinya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Lupa akan kegugupannya.

"lihat? Kau menunjukkannya lagi."

"apa?"

"pancaran matamu berbeda, sama seperti saat kau menatap Luhan, kau mencintainya" tidak ada keraguan dalam diri Sehun saat mengatakannya, membuat Chanyeol jadi berat untuk menyangkal.

Ia menatap kopinya lamat. Merasa enggan untuk mengahabiskannya. Lalu ia menatap Sehun lagi.

"hyung.." kali ini bernada serius.

"apa kau pernah merasa saat kau menginginkan sesuatu, tapi kau takut kau akan merusaknya saat kau mendapatkannya? Begitulah perasaan ku hyung"

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sebenarnya?"

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tak menyangkal perasaanku terhadap Luhan, tapi aku tak ingin Luhan menderita jika bersamaku"

"atas dasar apa kau menganggap Luhan akan menderita saat bersamanya, aku yakin kau juga tau akan perasaan Luhan"

"aku.. memiliki alasan hyung"

"alasan apa?"

"itu sangat panjang dan membosankan untuk didengar"

"aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan alasan panjang dan membosankanmu itu, jika kau berkenan menceritakannya"

Chanyeol terdiam. Merasa ragu untuk berucap. Lalu ditatapnya Sehun baik-baik. Dan keseriusan pria itu seolah menghilangkan keraguannya.

"aku.. tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, tapi singkatnya, ini menyangkut orangtuaku"

"ini pertama kalinya aku bercerita kepada orang lain, bahkan Luhan saja tidak tau jadi kumohon cukup kau menyimpannya sendiri saja hyung"

"kau sendiri tau 'kan hyung jika aku berasal dari keluarga biasa-bisa saja?" Sehun mengangguk, tak ingin menginterupsinya dengan kata-kata.

"sebenarnya ibuku berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas sama seperti kalian. Tapi saat ia bertemu ayahku, ia jatuh cinta. Ayahku hanyalah orang biasa. Tidak memiliki kekuasaan yang besar, sehingga seperti _chaebol_ kebanyakan. Hubungan ayah dan ibuku ditentang oleh keluarga ibuku." Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa ibuku berpikiran untuk kabur dari rumahnya, meninggalkan segala kehidupan mewahnya dan memilih hidup sederhana bersama ayahku" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat membayangkan orang tuanya.

"tentu saja keluarga ibuku tak tinggal diam, mereka terus terusan meneror ayahku tanpa sepengetahuan ibu, karena saat itu ibu sedang mengandungku"

"semuanya baik-baik saja setelah aku lahir, tapi aku yakin ayahku tak pernah lepas dari rasa khawatir. Waktu berlalu cepat, sampai sampai aku sudah masuk sekolah dasar saja. Lalu hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku kehilangan orangtuaku, dihari itu juga aku bertemu Luhan. Dia dengan segala kepolosannya mencoba menghiburku yang sedang bersedih." Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat.

"ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan tunggal yang terlihat tidak wajar. Mobil yang mereka kendarai seperti sengaja dirusak, dan tidak ada yang tau siapa pelakunya. Dan bibiku yakin, satu-satunya yang pantas dicurigai adalah keluarga ibuku. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa"

"lalu setelah itu, aku diadopsi oleh bibiku, adik ayahku sendiri. Bibiku juga yang menceritakan semua ini padaku, lalu mulai saat itu aku mulai membenci orang-orang kaya karena menjadi penyebab aku dan orangtuaku terpisah"

"Aku tidak tau mengapa aku masih bisa dekat dengan Luhan, bahkan setelah aku tau bahwa Luhan kaya raya. Padahal sebelumnya aku menjauhi orang-orang seperti kalian. Seperti yang kukatakan, siapapun yang mengenal Luhan , tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya"

Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan keterdiaman yang panjang. Didengarnya Sehun yang menghela nafas berat.

"mendengar hal seperti ini benar-benar baru bagiku. Pemikiran mereka itu dangkal sekali hanya memandang seseorang dari kedudukannya. Dan kau Chanyeol, sama dangkalnya seperti mereka. Kau juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka yang menganggap status sosial menjadi penghalang suatu hubungan"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Sehun memang benar. Ia sama saja dengan mereka. Dan lucunya ia baru menyadarinya.

"lalu apa hanya itu alasanmu? Alasan yang menghalangi perasaanmu terhadap Luhan?"

"aku.. aku memiliki kekasih" jawabnya jujur.

Sehun mendengus. _Dasar pria bodoh_. Batinnya.

Sehun sudah kehilangan minat dengan pembicaraan ini.

"kau tau Chanyeol, aku tidak akan membiarkan jika kau ingin mempermainkan hati adikku. Berhenti membuatnya berharap dengan sikap lembutmu itu. . Jadi, jika kau memang mencintainya, lakukan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, jangan mempermainkan dua gadis Chanyeol. Jangan bermain api, jika kau mudah terbakar. Ingat itu baik-baik." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dan satu lagi, hentikan semua pemikiran dangkalmu tentang status sosial itu. Aku jauh lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan adikku dibanding harta" laki-laki itu beranjak bersama arogansinya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk terpaku disana.

Benar saja. Setelah ini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah tenang.

.

 **PARMI NOUS**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar rawat Nyonya Oh perlahan. Dan ia mendapati Luhan terduduk di samping ibunya. Gadis itu sudah bangun rupanya.

Luhan menyadari kedatangannya.

"Chanyeol, kau dari mana saja? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangkat kantong ditangannya ke depan wajah Luhan.

"Aku membelikanmu makanan. Pasti kau belum makan kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menggumamkan terimakasih.

"makanlah supaya kau tidak ikut sakit. Nanti yang ada kau malah merepotkanku"

 _Aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan malah membuatku khawatir._ Tidak ada yang tau isi hati Chanyeol.

Luhan cemberut, lalu menyikut perut Chanyeol pelan.

"aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk mengurusku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Luhan.

'ya ya, tapi kau harus tetap makan, nanti makanannya menjadi dingin dan tidak enak lagi"

"baiklah, tapi suapkan aku oke?" Chanyeol tersenyum akan permintaan Luhan yang sudah sering ia dengar.

Dan ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

.

To Be Continue

.

Kok alurnya kecepetan ya? Masih chapter dua udah tau aja masa lalu Chanyeol.

Iya sih, saya berencana emang bikin nih ff gak banyak-banyak banget chapternya. Maklum aja kalo lebih pendek dari Chapter 1, gak ada momen Chanbaek lagi. Pokoknya kalo gak asik, bukan saya namanya wkwkwk.

Oh iya, makasih banyak ya buat reader yang udah sempatkan waktunya untu membaca, fol & fav, dan juga terutama komen. _**Parkbaexh614 ; rizypau06 ;**_ dan _**cici fu.**_

Scroll kebawah terus ya~

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan terbangun. Dengan hawa dingin AC yang menerpanya.

Lalu ia mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Keberadaan Chanyeol. Seingatnya tadi, ia masih tertidur berbantalkan paha Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang hanya ada ia dan mamanya yang terbaring disana diruangan itu.

Luhan melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam setengah sembilan. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang, pikirnya.

Kemudian ia duduk disamping mamanya yang entah mengapa masih betah memejamkan matanya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Cukup lama ia termenung disana sampai suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol masuk. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak pulang.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat, apalagi mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol keluar hanya untuk membelikannya makanan.

Lalu dengan kebiasaan manjanya ia meminta Chanyeol menyuapinya. Dan pemuda itu seperti biasa, mau-mau saja menuruti permintaannya.

Ia sudah lama bersama Chanyeol. Sejak kecil malah. Tapi entah kenapa setiap perlakuan lembut Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya merona.

Seperti sekarang ini, dimana Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan dengan ibu jarinya, lalu kemudia pemuda itu menjilat sendiri jarinya.

Luhan sedikit melotot, namun Chanyeol dengan santainya berkilah bahwa ia tak menemukan satupun tisu di ruangan ini.

Malam itu dilalui Luhan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Lain kali ia tidak usah mengeluarkan tisu yang tersimpan di laci kecil itu lagi, jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol datang dan membawakannya makanan.


End file.
